Exorcists plus Boredom equals Disaster
by nuudlemonsterheartAxL
Summary: The war is over, and the Exorcists are bored. What do they come up with? Contains implied LaviYu and AllenxLenalee if you squint a little. Rated T for safety.


**OK, here's the fic I've been meaning to write for so long. Please, please, please! If there's anything which is wrong please point it out. I am very eager to make my fic(s) even better and better! So please, constructive crit! Thanks~ Enjoy! Thanks to Vincent Noir**** for helping me out with beta-ing the fic~  
If you squint a little, you'll see LaviYu and Allena. But that's all.  
**

**

* * *

**

Exorcists plus Boredom equals Disaster.

--

The war against the Earl and his Akuma and Noah was over. Naturally, the Black Order had won. There was a huge party that day. Everyone was excited to hear a blow-by-blow account of what had happened, and the Exorcists were more than happy to repeat the story over and over again, leaving no details alone and adding some spice to the story at times.

Unfortunately, the novelty of the victory quickly faded away, so the Exorcists were left with nothing to do. They tried learning some history from Lavi but they all fell asleep within five minutes. (except Kanda—he just walked off and left Lavi to wake everyone up by himself)

So, the Exorcists were down to their last resort— Komui. Every morning, they would go to Komui and ask him if he had any spare work for them to do. (which didn't involve clearing up the Science Department, of course) That one particular day was no different. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda (he was dragged along, naturally), once again headed to Komui for advice on what to do that day.

"Hmm… why don't you clean my desk for me?" Komui suggested with just a hint of evilness.

"Isn't there anything else we can do?" Allen asked nervously. Komui smiled evilly, and the Exorcists knew they were stuck with the deadly job of cleaning Komui's desk.

--

"Hmm… I was wondering…"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Lavi, who had stopped sweeping the (finally empty) floor a while back and was now resting his chin on the top of the broom, staring into empty space with a sparkle in his eyes.

"What if…" Lavi began. The tension in the air increased as everyone wondered what on earth Lavi might say.

"What if we put on a play for the entertainment of the whole Order? Just us Exorcists."

Allen's expression turned into one of disgust while Kanda glared at Lavi and continued stacking all of Komui's nonsensical papers into one pile to be discarded later on. Suddenly, Lavi spotted something interesting in the pile.

"Oi, Yu, let me see that!" Lavi lunged at the pile. It collapsed under his weight and the papers flew everywhere.

"Baka usagi!" Kanda yelled angrily. "Why did you mess up the pile?"

After a few moments, he emerged from the pile holding a flyer, his face full of glee. "Look at this! It's an advertisement for a play on Cinderella! And it was held… three years ago. But, but, don't you think this is a good idea? We could put up a play on Cinderella!"

There was a silence as the other three turned to stare at Lavi with incredulous looks on their faces. "Aww, c'mon, it's not like we have anything else to do, right? Besides, who knows what the hell Komui has stored in his desk?"

"Well… Lavi does have a point…" Lenalee began.

"I don't mind…" Allen shrugged.

This time, everyone turned to look at Kanda. "Well, Yu, are you joining us or not?"

"No way."

"Well… too bad! You still have to join us! Alright, let's put up notice looking for actors and actresses so we can plan our play!"

--

Lavi had finally managed to gather as many people as possible in the dining hall. They all gathered around a small box with a hole at the top, waiting anxiously for Lavi to explain what they were going to do.

"Alright, everyone! Put your hand into the box, take out a piece of paper and let's see what role you get! I'll go first." Lavi put his hand into the box and picked up a piece of paper. Everyone crowded around him and tried to peer over his shoulder. "Woah! No way! I got the prince!"

A murmur ran through the crowd. Now, all that was left to be found out was who Cinderella would be. The next person who stepped up to find out her role was Miranda. Nervously, she unfolded her piece of paper.

"Oh, looks like Miranda got the role of the fairy godmother!" Lavi patted Miranda on the back.

"That's great, Miranda!" Lenalee reassured her friend.

Slowly but surely, almost everyone had their roles. General Cross was going to play Cinderella's father, General Klaud was the stepmother, Lou Fa and Emilia were the stepsisters and Krory was the man who would accompany the prince on his search for Cinderella after the ball. The only two roles that were left were the role of the narrator and the role of Cinderella.

"Hmm… it looks like we have too many people but too little roles. I'm going to put some blank pieces of paper into the box, and we'll see who ends up with the remaining two parts. Okay?" Lavi suggested. He put some blank pieces of paper into the box, and gave it a good shake. Then, he handed it to everyone else remaining, instructing them not to open it until he told them to.

"Alright, everyone, open your pieces of paper!" Almost everyone opened their pieces of paper immediately. "Woah, looks like Allen got the part of the narrator!" Lavi was obviously extremely excited. "Hey… it looks like no one else has gotten the part of Cinderella… Oi, Yu! Why haven't you opened up your paper yet?" Lavi asked gleefully, prancing off to check out Kanda's paper.

"Wait… if no one else got the role of Cinderella, and Kanda's the only one who hasn't opened his paper, then…" Lenalee began.

"Don't tell me…" Lavi muttered, a shocked look on his face. "No way!"

Kanda could not care less what Lavi wanted and glared at him as he snatched the paper away. It seemed that Kanda already knew what was going on and that worried Lavi even more. "Yu's Cinderella? I can't believe this…"

No one believed what they had just seen and heard. It was like a nightmare come true. The whole group remained silent, until Lavi finally spoke up.

"Well… it looks like we'll need some other things now. Like… someone to do a voiceover for Yu. He can't possible say his own lines, right?"

The silence remained, only this time everyone was staring nervously at Kanda.

Kanda looked absolutely disgusted and was about to get up to leave, but Lavi, who was still standing beside him, silently pushed him down to make him sit on his chair. Lavi knew someone would be able to come up with their own ideas to contribute to the solution of this problem.

Finally, Lenalee volunteered to do the voiceover. At last, the tension in the air gradually disappeared and the planning began.

--

After much arguing and chaos, the first stage of the planning was finally done. It was decided that Lavi would write the script, and that the whole cast would help to make the props and the costumes.

By the next day, almost all of the needed props and costumes were done, and the script was more than halfway completed. Everything that could possibly be needed to rehearse was ready. Even the cast was ready. Except for Kanda, that is.

"Huh? Where's Yu? He's the main character, he has to be here!" Lavi asked worriedly.

"He probably ran away, that BaKanda," Allen sneered.

"I'm sure you would too, if you had to act as Cinderella," Marie, who was there to observe the rehearsal, pointed out.

"Well… it looks like we have no choice but to start off without him. Lenalee, could you please be Cinderella in place of Yu for the moment?" Lavi requested.

"Sure," Lenalee agreed. Finally, the preparations began. Firstly, Lavi went through the draft of the script that he wrote. The actors and actresses pointed out areas that the script could be improved on. Taking these suggestions to mind, Lavi modified the script until everyone was satisfied. Finally, the actual rehearsal could commence.

The whole group rehearsed for hours and hours on end, until everyone had had enough for the day. There was still no sign of Kanda. The same thing happened for the next few rehearsals too, and Lavi was beginning to get more than worried. If Kanda didn't come for any rehearsals but appeared on the actual day, he would never be able to pull it off. As it was, the chances of Kanda appearing for the actual day were already close to none.

Determined to get Kanda to act, Lavi decided to hunt him down and force him to rehearse. It wasn't that hard to figure out where Kanda had gone to.

"Oi, Yu why didn't you appear in today's rehearsal? In fact, you haven't even attended any of the rehearsals. We need to measure you so we can make your costume, and you need to practice the timing of your dialogue with Lenalee. So can you please turn up for the next few rehearsals?"

Kanda remained silent and continued to meditate, but Lavi thought he'd heard Kanda sigh softly.

Lavi smiled at Kanda's response. "I'll… just take that as a yes. See ya later Yu!" Lavi exclaimed before running off to someplace else. He was sure Kanda would definitely appear.

The next day, the rehearsal resumed as per normal. Everyone else was trying to memorise their lines, since the big day was approaching soon. In fact there was only about a week left! The actors had held a meeting to decide what would happen if Kanda did not appear for rehearsals; Lenalee would then take over as Cinderella. It was the simplest and most effective solution to the problem, since Lenalee already knew all the lines well and just needed practice on the acting part.

Just as everyone was about to give up, Kanda stomped into the room they had been practicing in. "YU! I knew you'd come!" Lavi exclaimed, hugging Kanda.

"Get off me, Baka Usagi!" Kanda snorted as he angrily pushed Lavi off him. Lavi grinned cheekily as he watched Kanda head for an empty chair in the other side of the room and sit on it.

"Oy, BaKanda, that's my chair. Get off it," Allen yelled to Kanda from the other side of the room.

"So what? You weren't even sitting on it, moyashi."

"You…" Allen began, but Lenalee gave him a death glare so he gave up.

"OK… Yu, now we've got to take your measurements. Lenalee, could you please lend him your script while I get another copy ready?" Lavi announced, after a long silence (and a glaring battle between Kanda and Allen). "And Yu, please make sure you memorise your parts. You may not have to say any lines but you do have to mouth them and you also have to act the parts out properly. OK?"

Everyone was so relieved; finally, the rehearsals could begin properly! After Kanda decided that he was ready and his costume had been made, Lavi decided it was time for the whole cast to have a full-dress rehearsal.

--

Kanda stared at his costume in disgust. "C'mon Yu, they're not that bad! We made it so that no one will be able to recognise you when you're acting. OK, I admit, the two costumes look kinda weird… somewhat like giant plastic bags… and they cover your face too… but they're not that bad right?" Lavi was desperate to convince him to act as Cinderella. As much as he wouldn't mind if Lenalee took over Cinderella, even he wasn't stupid enough to realise the danger he would have to face thanks to a certain sister-complex.

Finally, Lenalee managed to convince Kanda to wear the costume and act. When Kanda emerged from the makeshift dressing room in his first costume—the one worn before the fairy godmother was to allow Cinderella to go to the ball—some of the other Exorcists began to giggle and Allen was roaring with laughter. Even Lavi couldn't resist and had to stifle his guffaw.

Kanda glared fiercely at everyone and they all fell silent. He then took his position on the stage. Lavi got the cue and ordered everyone to take their positions too. At the count of three, the rehearsal began.

Allen began the narration by reading the lines from his script. As Kanda acted out his part, Lenalee spoke his lines for him. The whole rehearsal went smoothly, except for the climax where Kanda refused to let Lavi dance with him. Lavi decided to let it pass; Kanda would definitely have no choice on the real day, and he wasn't worried that Kanda might not be able to do it impromptu. Lavi knew it was all a matter of Kanda's pride. If he didn't do it on the real day, the audience would surely sense something wrong and Kanda's role as Cinderella would be revealed. The whole point of his weird costumes was to make him unrecognisable on stage.

For the next few days before the big day, everyone could rehearse in peace without having to worry about surprise attacks from Kanda if he suddenly snapped. Whenever Kanda refused to act out certain parts, most of the Exorcists let it slide. They all knew Kanda would be forced into acting it out on the real day and that he would definitely make it in the end. Only Allen was irritated because that meant he couldn't practice his lines properly.

--

After much anticipation, the big day was finally here. There was chaos backstage as the Exorcists did their final preparations. Some of them were putting on their costumes while the rest were mugging up on their lines. Allen was one of those trying to figure out how he would say his lines. Since he was going to stay backstage, he didn't have to memorise them. However, he had to make sure he didn't sound boring so he was constantly thinking up new ways to say them.

Just then Kanda entered backstage after being forced into his costume; the beautiful 'gown' under the dull clothes. Except… he didn't really look very human. Seeing his reflection in the mirror just made him even more irritated so he was in an extremely bad mood by the time he reached backstage. Upon seeing Allen, he just got even more annoyed and went to disturb him.

"Oy, Baka Moyashi, you're so hopeless. Why are you memorising your lines at a time like this?" Kanda sneered. "You should have memorised them long ago, since you were bugging me to remember them for so long."

"Well, BaKanda, I'm just wondering how to say them. Besides, I don't have to memorise my lines since I'm not even appearing on stage," Allen retorted.

Kanda swiped Allen's script from him and ripped it apart. Allen stared at him in horror, as Kanda had a contented look on his face after throwing all the shreds of paper at Allen's face.

Allen roared and activated his Crown Clown, ready to attack Kanda. Kanda did the same and unsheathed his Mugen. Kanda dashed towards Allen, who blocked the attack with his left hand. Allen snarled into Kanda's face, murmuring something about "I will get you for this!"

"Stop it, you two!" Lenalee yelled upon seeing them fight. "Why can't you ever get along?" she sighed, shaking her head.

Allen gave a final glare to Kanda before inactivating his Innocence and quietly sitting down to rehearse with the script Lenalee lent him. Kanda just said "Che" and resumed preparing for the play.

"Okay everyone, get ready, the audience is filing into the seating area!" Lavi yelled as he ran backstage. He had been checking their makeshift stage in the cafeteria to make sure it was safe for use.

All the actors and actresses took their positions. Lavi, Miranda, Cross, Klaud, Emilia, Lou Fa and Krory remained backstage, ready to enter when it was their turn to. Allen and Lenalee sat down right behind the curtains so they could see what was going on and sync their lines accordingly. Kanda went to the main stage and took his position reluctantly. Johnny was at the makeshift 'control room', ready to adjust the lights and, along with the help of some of the Science department members, open the curtains upon Lavi's command.

Allen was still angry at Kanda for ripping his script and annoying him. While waiting for the play to begin, he wondered how he could get back at Kanda. All of a sudden, he struck upon an idea. With an evil grin, he got ready to put his plan into action… He just needed to make sure that Kanda would not be able to retort with something smarter. He wondered, how could he do that…

"Alright guys, on the count of three! One, two, three, ACTION!" Lavi whispered, as Johnny quickly dimmed the lights. The audience stopped their chatter and waited excitedly for the play to begin. Komui and the Branch and Section Heads had a first-class view of the whole thing. They waited excitedly for the play to begin.

Slowly, the curtain lifted up to reveal the stage, with 'Cinderella' sitting on a chair in the far corner of the stage. A murmur ran through the audience as they speculated who on earth this unrecognisable 'Cinderella' could be.

"It's working!" Lavi thought aloud in a whisper. "No one can recognise Yu, and we're saved from his wrath!"

Finally, it was time for Allen's plan to be put into place. He began narrating, "Once upon a time there lived a grumpy teenager known as Cinderella." Lavi looked at Allen, aghast.

"Allen, what are you…?"

However, Allen just continued talking. "Nobody loved Cinderella, and Cinderella loved no one. As it is, all she ever did was to sit in one corner and sulk every day. No one dared to approach her for fear of getting maimed by her powerful kung-fu moves."

Now even Lenalee was staring at Allen in shock. In fact, the whole cast was. However, the audience seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely and they were roaring with laughter.

"They think it is part of the play…" Lavi thought worriedly. Luckily, Kanda remained unfazed. He seemed to have figured out Allen's diabolical plan and was determined to foil it. He just scowled even more under his 'hood' and pretended to be some kung-fu master.

Allen frowned and tried again. "Cinderella had a drunken father who was never at home and forever having millions of affairs with other women." At this junction, Cross appeared on stage and staggered across the stage to the other end while waving weirdly to the audience.

"Wow, General Cross is actually pretty good at acting," Lavi whispered to Lenalee, who nodded in agreement.

Allen continued. "Cinderella's mother had died when she was very young. Many of the villagers suspected that was the reason why she was so vulgar and uncouth. Cinderella's father, being the drunken idiot he was, had gone and married some other woman who already had two daughters from a previous marriage. Cinderella's stepmother and stepsisters were constantly searching for ways to annoy Cinderella but it drove them up the wall as they were never successful."

As Allen was speaking, Lavi quickly told Klaud, Emilia and Lou Fa what to do. "Just try your best to make up your lines as you go along. Don't worry about messing up or not being able to come up with something in time. The audience is already enjoying themselves very much so I'm sure they would probably think it's part of the act. I'm really sorry for this, I don't know what's wrong with Allen."

Klaud, Emilia and Lou Fa said it was alright and went on stage once the cue was delivered. Lavi then realised that Allen was emitting a dark aura… Of course! Allen was definitely 'black' again. Lavi hit his palm on his head and sighed.

As the stepmother and her two daughters stepped on stage, Klaud began to call for Cinderella. "Cinderella, where are you? You haven't mopped the floor yet! Come and do it now!"

Kanda remained at his position, closed his eyes and laid back in his chair. He pretended to be completely oblivious to Klaud's orders.

"Come here right now, Cinderella! Or I'll tell your father to beat you up!" Klaud yelled, to cheering from her two 'daughters'. Kanda remained still this time, as if waiting for something to happen…

"Lenalee! Say something!" Lavi whispered desperately.

"What? Oh, okay." Lenalee cleared her throat nervously and began to speak. "As if Father is actually scary. He couldn't harm a fly."

To Lavi's surprise, Kanda pulled off a successful lip-sync of whatever Lenalee had made up on the spot. As for the audience, most of them were shocked to learn that Cinderella was actually 'Lenalee'. They were even more shocked as it seemed to be as if Allen were insulting Lenalee… Which definitely spelt big trouble for him. It seemed to be that it never occurred to anyone that the Cinderella could have been someone else, since 'she' was disguised so carefully. After all, why would anyone want to hide Lenalee's pretty face from everyone else?

Allen resumed his narration. "Upon hearing this, Cinderella's stepmother was about to beat her up when a bell was sounded. The two stepsisters excitedly ran to their windows to see what the commotion was all about."

"There's an announcement from the prince! Listen up!" Krory yelled. Luckily, at that point Allen had resumed using the original script so Krory had no problems with his lines. "The prince will be holding a ball tonight to select a bride for himself as he is now at the age of marriage. All the women in this village are invited to attend the ball. I repeat, all the women are invited to the ball! Please attend if you can! Thank you!"

Krory stepped off the raised stand and ran backstage as the scene changed back to Cinderella's house again. Allen continued his narration. "As expected, the stepmother and the stepsisters were extremely excited to be able to meet and possibly marry the—ahem—handsome prince. As expected, Cinderella was not in the least bit interested. Seeing this, the older stepsister had a great idea on how to annoy her stepsister."

Upon hearing this line, Lou Fa immediately stepped up and began yelling, "Alright, Cinderella, you have to come with us to the ball! I don't care if you like the prince or not! You have to come with us and dance with him! Muahahahaha!"

Kanda looked at Lou Fa and raised his eyebrows as if to say that her line was pretty lame. He then proceeded to pass a fleeting look to Lenalee to signal to her to say something.

"I'm not going."

"Too bad, you have to! Now go and get ready or else…" Klaud threatened, as the two stepsisters laughed evilly.

The stepsisters and stepmother ran backstage as the rest got ready for the next scene. The curtain opened with 'Cinderella' sitting in the corner of 'her' room brooding about something. There was not a sound, when suddenly a fairy godmother—Miranda—appeared. She looked beautiful in her costume, with its huge white wings and long dress.

Now, it was time for Lenalee to say something. She had no choice but to act 'vulgar' since that was what Allen's description of 'Cinderella' was, so she said, "Who the hell are you?"

Komui, sitting in the best seat available, almost had a heart attack upon hearing that. In fact, he was so shocked he almost forgot to be angry with Allen for 'insulting' the so-called 'Lenalee' who was 'acting' Cinderella. He was beginning to wonder if Allen really was right when he said that about Cinderella… As usual, due to the concern for his sister, he had forgotten that it was just a play; a complete work of fiction.

Meanwhile, Miranda then said gently, "I am your fairy godmother, here to grant you your most inner wish. What is it you wish the most?"

At this point, Lenalee was confused as to what to say. Lavi then suggested to follow the script anyway, since it made the most sense. That was exactly what she did. "I wish to go to the ball and meet the prince, even if it doesn't seem like I am interested in him."

Kanda glared at Lenalee for a nanosecond before Miranda spoke her own lines. "Your wish is my command! A grand dress for the prince to marvel at it shall be!" She waved her wand, and some dry ice was used to create a fog for Kanda to quickly get his 'rags' costume off to reveal the beautiful 'dress' underneath. It was an idea Lavi had devised to save time and scene changes.

The audience 'oohed' upon seeing Cinderella's costume. Of course, since they thought Lenalee was Cinderella, they were all the more interested in 'her'.

"But the condition is that the wish will be undone at the stroke of midnight! So hurry, do go and woo your beloved prince!" Miranda warned mysteriously.

Miranda then exited the stage in time for the stepmother to enter Cinderella's room. Klaud acted shocked and went over to Cinderella, only to drag her off to the coach which was waiting for them outside their house. The two stepsisters were already waiting in the coach. They left the worst seat for Cinderella and the best for their mother.

At this point, there was an intermission to get the scenes for the second part ready. Lavi took this opportunity to ask Allen what on earth he was doing.

"Oi Allen, I know your script was destroyed, but did you have to change the whole story? You could have just shared the script with Lenalee. You were practising with it before the play began, remember?"

"… Good point, I hadn't thought of that. I was more interested in getting my revenge on BaKanda..." Allen murmured, cackling evilly at his last statement.

Lavi hit his forehead with his palm. "I give up on you… let's just do it your way and we'll see who turns out the winner in the end," he grumbled. His words had a ring of truth to it as at that very moment, Komui was shaking with anger. As usual, it was just an overreaction, but with such a giant sister-complex, one could never know when he would snap and when he would be calm.

Finally, the intermission was over and it was time for the play to resume. This time, Lavi had given Allen some guidelines to follow so that it wouldn't be so hard for the rest to act on the spot. At least the acting would be smoother and Kanda wouldn't have to be insulted and possibly go on a rampage.

"Three… Two… One… Action!"

The scene opened at the ball. Lavi was sitting on a 'throne' with his minister standing next to him. As there was no one willing to pretend to be girls to dance with the prince, the script was already modified to say that no one went to the ball. Allen said exactly that, "The prince sat on his throne, bored to death. It seemed to be that no one was interested in the prince, since he was a snobby old fool. Just as he was about to give up and prove to his minister that he was truly not suitable for any woman, Cinderella, her stepmother and stepsisters burst into the beautiful ball. The prince had a shock and wondered who those weirdos were."

"Who…?" Lavi acted confused. Kanda was, as usual, glaring at Lavi, and Lavi found it hard not to giggle at Kanda's hilarious expression. Amused, he saw sense in Allen's statement. After all, Kanda did look extremely weird, with his costume and his strange expression.

"Oh wonderful prince, our beautiful sister would like to dance with you! She loves you so!" Emilia giggled.

"Oh yes, she thinks you're so handsome!" Lou Fa cooed.

"Do take a look at her, you'll love her!" Klaud laughed evilly.

At this point, Kanda was already twitching with anger. First Allen was trying to piss him off, now thanks to a slip of Lenalee's tongue they had resumed to the normal script and worse, he was reaching the part where he hadn't rehearsed. On top of that, even if he could do it, he would have to dance with that idiotic rabbit and if he was found out as Cinderella… He would never hear the end of it.

Lavi, however, didn't notice that Kanda was pissed off and acted according to the script. "Oh, I see! Cinderella, may I please have this dance?" Lavi tried to look at Kanda lovingly but it was hard. He tried to control his laughter but it was hard, and had to disguise it as a sneeze instead. Kanda glared at him annoyingly and was about to spring an attack on him when Lavi, noticing that Kanda was about to explode with anger, took hold of his hand and began to twirl him around.

Bewildered, the Science Department members in charge of sound started playing the dance music that was chosen during rehearsals. Perfectly in time to the music, Lavi twirled and swirled Kanda around. Kanda was too shocked to protest. He had never expected such a strange thing to occur. At the same time Lavi was extremely relieved that Kanda had not snapped in the end.

Lavi whispered, "Don't worry Yu, it'll all be over soon! So relax, and just follow my lead, OK?"

Kanda finally got over his shock and muttered, "I'll get you back for this next time, Baka Usagi." Lavi smiled innocently but still continued to dance, this time with more passion. He was having a lot of fun irritating Kanda, especially since Kanda could not do anything about it.

Komui, on the other hand, was not so pleased. He still believed that Cinderella was actually Lenalee and to see Lavi dance with 'her' like that… it was way too much. With a sour face, he hastily got off his seat and ran off to some place. Reever noticed that and, though he did suspect that Komui was up to no good, he ignored him as he was too interested in the play.

Backstage, Allen was laughing like a hyena at Kanda and Lavi. It was just too hilarious. Lavi looked so relieved, like he had just woken up from a refreshing nap after 3 days of not being able to sleep at all. Kanda… well, he looked absolutely horrible. His face was a halfway mark between bewilderment and anger. He looked like as if he could either murder Lavi any moment or actually complete the play right up to the moment where Cinderella and the prince kiss.

Lenalee scowled at Allen, upset at his atrocious behaviour. So what if Kanda seemed to be… enjoying this. It didn't mean he could laugh. She was just about to scold Allen when suddenly there was a huge explosion. Everyone backstage peered from behind the curtains, only to see a horrific scene of Komui laughing evilly and Komurin threatening Lavi with a dangerous-looking giant drill. Kanda was, surprisingly, being hugged protectively by Komui. The whole stage was a mess.

"Nii-san, what's going on?" Lenalee yelled over the noise. However, Komui did not hear her and instead focused on Lavi.

"Lavi… I will kill you for trying to take my Lenalee away from me! Bwahahahaha!" Komui cackled.

"Komui… You're mistaken…" Lavi began nervously, as the giant drill moved closer and closer to him.

At this moment, Allen realised what was happening. Of course! Komui had thought that Cinderella was Lenalee thanks to the fact that she was doing the voiceover for Kanda. Seeing that Cinderella was so close to the prince, he was convinced that Lavi was trying to hit on Lenalee and went to get his ultimate secret weapon — Komurin. Quickly, Allen gently pushed Lenalee to go and talk to Komui. Unfortunately, at that very moment, Komui turned to look at them…

While Allen had been pondering about what happened, Komui had finally given Lavi a chance to speak. "Well, you see, we chose actors randomly. Yu ended up as Cinderella, so he couldn't possibly say his own lines, right? Lenalee volunteered to say his lines for him. That's why you thought Cinderella was Lenalee! Actually, she's right there!" Lavi exclaimed, pointing at the backstage. It was then that Komui looked and saw that Allen was 'touching' Lenalee. Of course, he was just trying to get her to go and convince Komui that Cinderella was not Lenalee.

"Allen. Walker. I see… It was not Lavi, but you! I should've suspected you from the beginning! Komurin, change target now!" Komui yelled, obviously unable to think straight due to his love for his sister.

"Wait, no, I was just-" Allen began, but Komurin had already started chasing after him. He had no choice but to run as fast as he could to escape from the crazy Komurin's wrath.

"Run Allen run!" Lavi teased, before getting kicked on the head by Lenalee. Lavi smiled at her sheepishly and she scowled at him.

"Lavi… you got Allen-kun into this trouble, now you go and save him from Komurin," Lenalee chided. Lavi sighed and went off to search for Allen before he was maimed by Lenalee's mad brother and his stupid robot.

Meanwhile, Tiedoll was in a state of a mixture of happiness and depression. He was happy for Kanda as he had finally 'opened up to others', however, he really had not expected it to be in… **that** way.

"Oh, Yu-kun, I don't know what to say!" Tiedoll sobbed, attempting to hug Kanda, who pushed him back immediately.

"Shut up, you old geezer," Kanda snapped, walking off to his room to change into more sensible clothes. Tiedoll sighed and shook his head.

"I guess he hasn't opened up very much… OK, let's go, Ma-kun, Chaoji."

Meanwhile, Lavi was still searching for Allen, Komui and Komurin. He was just about to give up and tell Lenalee to go find them instead when he heard someone yelling and a loud banging noise right behind him. He turned around and saw Komurin chasing Allen, and they were both heading towards him!

Lavi ran for his life. "OI, Lavi, wait up!" Allen panted, in a desperate attempt to widen the gap between himself and Komurin. Lavi ignored him and, as he ran, quickly activated his Innocence.

"Grow!"

Lavi then turned around and aimed his hammer at Komurin's head, where Komui was also sitting. He swung it at the head, as Allen ran far away from the robot. BAM! Komurin was finally destroyed. Komui hang onto it for dear life, but he fell off, deep down into the basement levels of the Black Order Headquarters.

Lavi heaved a sigh of relief and deactivated his Innocence. He turned to Allen to check how he was. "Yo, Allen, are you okay?" Allen was huffing and puffing in one corner, trying to regain his breath. He nodded weakly in answer to Lavi's question. "You don't look okay," Lavi replied, bemused. "Maybe you should go and rest. Seriously, you look like a wreck."

Allen nodded again and limped off to his room. Along the way, Lenalee found and helped him back since he could barely stand on his two feet.

"I wonder if it's trauma or he's really injured… I guess Lenalee and the Head Nurse should be able to take care of him." Lavi thought out loud, staring after Allen and Lenalee. As for Komui… he was sobbing next to the ruins of his 'great masterpiece' and mumbling something incoherently. Reever and the rest of the Science Department were explaining the whole situation to Komui so that he would not go and resume his attempt at killing Allen.

Lavi sighed at the sight of Komui. Suddenly, he heard someone cursing and swearing angrily and some noisy crying. He turned in that direction and saw Kanda trying to escape from his master.

"Get away from me! I told you, I have nothing to do with this!" Kanda snapped, and opened his room door with a huge force. Tiedoll was about to mumble something but Kanda slammed the door in his face.

Lavi cringed and made a mental note not to act beside Kanda again. He was too scary, too scary…

All of a sudden, there was a terrible explosion, and when Lavi turned around he saw all the Science Department members lying unconscious, and in the middle of them all was Komui… with another Komurin!

"Haha, this time you can't beat me! I have a backup Komurin! I will get you, WALKER!" Komui laughed evilly and proceeded in the direction Lenalee and Allen had headed off in.

"This is going to be a long day," Lavi sighed, activating his Innocence and chasing after Komui and his mad robot—again.

--

Allen lay down peacefully on the infirmary bed, having successfully evading the second Komurin attack in one day. Lavi had arrived just in time to destroy the backup Komurin. Allen had weakly thanked him and everyone left Allen to have some relaxation time after the shock. Whew, Allen sure hoped that he would never have to face such a mad robot again. Though he did realise that as long as Komui's alive, nothing like that is going to happen. Ever. With a sad sigh, he resumed his long-awaited nap and dreamt of mad Komurins on coffee trying to kill him for 'touching' Lenalee. The worst part was… The mad Komurins had stolen all the food!

Allen was cursing and swearing at the multiple Komurins in his dream, but strangely, they increased in size due to all the cursing, and ran after Allen. He was unable to escape and just as he was about to get stepped on by the Komurin being controlled by Komui, he woke with a shock.

"I guess I'll have to tolerate those stupid robots for some time longer," Allen sighed.

* * *

**And so the story ended. XD **


End file.
